ATR 42
The ATR 42 is a twin-turboprop, short-haul regional airliner built in France and Italy by ATR (Aerei da Trasporto Regionale or Avions de transport régional). ATR and some Airbus models have their final assembly in Toulouse, and share resources and technology. The name "42" comes from the aircraft's standard seating, which varies from 40 to 52. The aircraft was the basis for the ATR 72. Design and development ATR 42–500 series at Hyderabad Airport, Hyderabad, Sindh, Pakistan]] ]] /Lufthansa Regional ATR 42–500 at Stuttgart Airport.]] ATR 42–500 interior]] The ATR 42–300 was announced in 1981, making its maiden flight on 16 August 1984; French and Italian certification followed in September 1985 and its first revenue flight was in December with Air Littoral of France.Detailed Milestones This initial version of the ATR42 was on production line until 1996. The next upgrade for product was ATR42-320 (also withdrawn in 1996) differed in having the more powerful PW-121 engines for better hot and high performance. ATR42-300QC is a quick change freight/passenger version of the standard −300 series.ATR ATR-42 | Airliners.net The current production version is the −500 series. It is new generation aircraft with new engines, new propellers, improved hot and high performance, increased weight capacity and an improved passenger cabin. The 50-seat ATR 42–500 was first certificated in July 1995. As of December 2012 422 ATR 42s had been delivered worldwide. Variants There are six major variants of the ATR 42. ATR 42–200 The −200 was the original ATR 42 prototype and only a few were built for testing purposes. It was powered by Pratt & Whitney Canada PW120 engines rated at .ATR 42-300/320 ATR 42–300 The −300 was the standard production version. This model was manufactured until 1996. It was powered by Pratt & Whitney Canada PW120 engines rated at . ATR 42–320 The −320 was an improved version of the −300 powered by PW121 engines (2100 shp). It was designed to have better performance especially in hot and high conditions. ATR 42–400 The ATR 42−400 is an upgraded version of the −320 using six-bladed propellers on otherwise identical PW121 engines. Three ATR 42−400 were delivered to the Government of Italy as the ATR 42 "Surveyor" version. The only two civilian ATR 42-400 produced (msn 487 & 491) were delivered to CSA Czech Airlines in 1995/1996 as an interim upgrade prior to delivery of -500s. In 2006 these two aircraft were sold to Conviasa. ATR 42–500 The ATR 42-500 is the current production version. The first delivery was in October 1995. It is a completely new design with many new improvements for performance and passenger comfort. It has new engines, new propellers, a newly designed cabin and increased weight capacity. It has six-bladed propellers turned by PW127E engines rated at for improved hot and high performance and greatly increased cruise speed. The engines are flat rated for +45C. Propellers are electrically controlled and are made from composite. It has an increased maximum takeoff weight, allowing for more cargo and greater range (up to 1,500 nm). Due to the six-bladed propellers and better insulation, it has a much reduced noise level inside the cabin. The newest version have CATII capability and dual Honeywell HT1000 FMS installation.Avions de Transport Regional's ATR 42 - Aerospace Technology ATR 42–600 On 2 October 2007, ATR CEO Stéphane Mayer announced the launch of the new −600 series aircraft at a press conference held in Washington, D.C. The new ATR 42–600 and ATR 72–600 will feature the latest technological enhancements while building upon the well-known advantages of the current aircraft, namely its high efficiency, proven dispatch reliability, low fuel burn and operating cost. It will include the new PW127M as standard engine (new engines provide 5% additional thermodynamic power at takeoff, thus improving performance on short runways, in hot weather and on high altitude; the incorporation of the "boost function" enables use of this additional power as needed, only when called for by the takeoff conditions), Glass Cockpit flight deck featuring five wide LCD screens that will replace the current EFIS (Electronic Flight Instrument System). In addition, a Multi-Purpose Computer (MPC) will further enhance flight safety and operational capabilities. The new avionics, to be supplied by Thales, will also provide CAT III and RNP capabilities. It will also include the new lighter and more comfortable seats and larger overhead baggage bins. Using a temporary test registration F-WWLY the prototype ATR 42–600 first flew on 4 March 2010.ATR 42 (International), Aircraft – Fixed-wing – CivilATR ATR-42-600 | Airliners.net The first aircraft was delivered to Precision Air in November 2012. According to the ATR42 & 72 EASA Type Certificate Data Sheet TCDS A.084, Iss 3, 17-10-2012 "ATR 42/72-600." pg. 4, easa.europa.eu Retrieved: 2 April 2013.), "ATR 42-600" is the manufacturer's marketing designation of ATR 42-500 aircraft model with the NAS (New Avionic Suite, or 'Glass Cockpit') modification installed. The "ATR 42-600" marketing designation is not recognised by EASA as any new certified aircraft model or variant, and must not be used on ATR certified/approved documentation, where only "Mod 5948", "ATR 42-500 with Mod 5948", "ATR 42-500 fitted with NAS", or ATR 42-500 "600 version" must be indicated. Other versions ; Cargo Variant : Bulk (tube versions) and ULD freighter (large cargo door). An STC exists to convert all ATR-42 variants to all-cargo transport aircraft.ATR cargo solutions FedEx, Aviavilsa, UPS, and DHL are major operators of the type. ; ATR Surveyor : The ATR-42 "Surveyor" is a maritime patrol version of the −400,ATR 42 Surveyor VIP transport and in-flight inspection versions of the −500 also exist.ATR VIPATR In-flight Specifications "ATR 42–500". ATR. Retrieved 8 November 2010. Operators Civil operators parked at Hato International Airport, Curaçao]] The largest operators of the ATR-42 are FedEx Express, Airlinair, TRIP Linhas Aéreas,and Mexico City-based Aeromar respectively. Number of aircraft as of 2010: *Aer Arann (4) **Aer Lingus Regional as a franchise of Aer Lingus *Aero Caribbean (3) *Aero Express Del Ecuador (1) *Aerogaviota (4) *Aeromar (14) *Air Antilles Express (4) *Air Bagan (2) *Air Botswana (3) *Air Contractors (6) *Air Dolomiti (6) *Air India Regional (7) *Air Malawi (1) *Air Mandalay (1) *Air Saint-Pierre (2) *Air Tahiti (4) *Air Vanuatu (1) *Airlinair (17) *ArkeFly(13) *Aviavilsa (1) *Aviateca (17) *Azerbaijan Airlines (2) *Blue Islands (2) *B&H Airlines (2) *Buddha Air (3) *Bulgaria Air (2) *Calm Air (5) *Cape Air (2) *Cebu Pacific (8) *Cimber Air (3) *Contact Air (5) *Croatia Airlines (3, retired in 2009) *Czech Airlines (8) *DAT Danish Air Transport (5) *DOT LT (5) *Dutch Antilles Express (1) *Empire Airlines (11) *EuroLOT (3) *Farnair Switzerland (3) *FedEx Express (26) *Finncomm Airlines (4) *First Air (8) *Fly540 (3) *Flywise (4) *FlyMe (2) *Halcyonair (2) *Hawaiian Airlines (2) * Hevilift (4) *Indonesia Air Transport (3) *Israir Airlines (3) *Jhonlin Air Transport (1) *Kal Star Aviation (4) *Kingfisher Red (2)KFA ATR42 Fleet *Línea Turística Aereotuy (2) *LIAT (1/3 orders) *MAP Linhas Aéreas (2) *Mountain Air Cargo (10) *Morningstar Air Express (1) *Nusantara Air Charter (1) *Olympic Air (1) *OLT Express (2) *Overland Airways (2) *PAL Express (beginning on June 22, 2014) *Pacific Sun (2) *Pantanal Linhas Aéreas (6) *Pascan Aviation (2) *Precision Air (6) *Pakistan International Airlines (7) *Royal Air Maroc (4) *Santa Bárbara Airlines (5) *Satena (5) *Senegal Airlines (1) *Swiftair (6) *Taimyr Air Company (5) *TACA Regional (7) *TACV Cabo Verde Airlines (1) *TAME (3) *TAROM (7) *Trigana Air Service (7) *TRIP Linhas Aéreas (20) *UTair Aviation (12) *Villa Air (2) *West Wind Aviation (4) *Gulf Airways (1) Some 70 other airlines operate smaller numbers of the type.Flight International, 3–9 October 2006 Military and government operators ATR 42MP (MM62166) takes off at the Royal International Air Tattoo, Fairford, Gloucestershire, England.]] ; *Colombian Air Force *Colombian National Police ; *Gabonese Air Force ; *Italian Coast Guard (3 ATR 42 MPs) *Guardia di Finanza (5 ATR 42 MPs) ; *Libyan Government (one ATR42 MP on order for 2009 delivery) ; *Nigerian Air Force (two ATR 42 MPs, delivered between 2009 and 2010 Alenia Aeronautica delivers second ATR 42 MP to the Nigerian Air Force aviationnews.eu Accidents and incidents * On 15 October 1987, an Aero Trasporti Italiani (ATI) ATR 42–300 crashed on Conca di Crezzo, Italy during flight from Milan-Linate to Cologne Bonn Airport, Germany. All 37 on board died. Icing conditions existed.Aviation Safety Net * On 21 August 1994, a Royal Air Maroc ATR-42 crashed into the Atlas Mountains, killing all 44 people on board. It was claimed the pilot deliberately disengaged the autopilot and crashed the plane. * On 30 July 1997, Air Littoral Flight 701 ATR 42–500 overran runway 23 at Peretola Airport in Italy after a short haul from Nice Côte d'Azur Airport in France One of the crew was killed out of the 3 crew and 14 passengers. The aircraft was written off in the accident.ASN Aircraft accident ATR-42-512 F-GPYE Florence-Peretola Airport (FLR) * On 11 October 1999, an Air Botswana captain boarded an ATR 42–320 aircraft and took off. Once in the air, he asked by radio to speak to President Festus Mogae (who was outside the country at the time), Air Botswana's general manager and others. In spite of all attempts to persuade him to land and discuss his grievances, he stated he was going to crash into some planes on the apron. After a flying time of about two hours, he performed two loops and then crashed at 200 knots (230 mph) into Air Botswana's two other ATR 42s parked on the apron. The captain was killed, but there were no other casualties. He had been grounded on medical reasons, refused reinstatement, and regrounded until February 2000.ASN Aircraft accident ATR-42-320 A2-ABB Gaborone-Sir Seretse Khama International Airport (GBE) * On 12 November 1999, Sifly Flight 3275 ATR 42-312 registration F-OHFV on a short haul flight from Rome Ciampino Airport in Italy to Pristina International Airport Adem Jashari in Kosovo on operating on behalf of the UN. The flight crashed into a hill near Mitrovica in Serbia (now in Kosovo) as the plane was making a turn to the left. The accident killed all 24 passengers and crew on board.ASN Aircraft accident ATR-42-312 F-OHFV Mitrovica * On 11 October 2000, an ACES Colombia ATR 42-500 registered as VP-BOF was destroyed when a Boeing 727 of the same airline collided with the plane while taxing at El Dorado International Airport in Bogotá, Colombia. There were no fatalities. * On September 14, 2002, a Total Linhas Aéreas ATR 42-312 registration PT-MTS on a cargo flight between São Paulo-Guarulhos and Londrina crashed while en route near Paranapanema. The crew of 2 died. * On 21 February 2008, Santa Barbara Airlines Flight 518 crashed in the Andes near Mérida, Venezuela, during a flight from Mérida to Simon Bolivar International Airport in Caracas. The aircraft was carrying 43 passengers and 3 crew. All died.Aviation Safety Net *May 8, 2008 – N904FX and N905FX, two ATR-42-320s were written off after they suffered substantial damage at Piedmont Triad International Airport when the airport was hit by an EF2 tornado. Both aircraft were parked when they were struck by the tornado, one aircraft was blown into a ditch and the other was blown into a fence. * On 27 January 2009, an Empire Airlines ATR-42 cargo plane under contract from FedEx Express crashed on landing at Lubbock Preston Smith International Airport at 04:37 CT. The plane, which had been traveling from Fort Worth Alliance Airport, landed short of the touchdown zone and skidded off the runway amid light freezing rain. There was a small fire on the plane and two crew members were taken to the hospital with minor injuries.CNN: FedEx plane crashes in Texas 27 January 2009 * On 11 February 2010, Trigana Air Service Flight 168 made a forced landing in a paddy field at Bone, Indonesia. Two people were seriously injured. * On 13 September 2010, Conviasa Flight 2350 crashed west of Manuel Carlos Piar Guayana Airport, Ciudad Guayana, Venezuela, on a domestic scheduled passenger flight from Del Caribe "Santiago Mariño" International Airport, Porlamar, Isla Margarita. Of 51 passengers and crew on board, 34 survived the accident while 17 died. * On 9 June 2012, ATR-42 OK-KFM named "Benešov", configured for 46 passengers and operated by the Czech Airlines, burned in the Hangar F at the Prague Ruzyně Airport following explosions. The machine, entered in Czech register on 5 May 2005, was a total hull loss. *On 19 October 2013, ATR-42300 P2-PXY of Air Niugini suffered an engine fire on take-off from Madang Airport, Papua New Guinea. The take-off was rejected but the aircraft overran the runway and ended up in a creek. All three crew were injured and the aircraft was substantially damaged by the fire, which spread to the starboard wing. * There have been a total of 23 hull-loss occurrences.Aviation Safety Net See also * ATR 72 * Antonov An-140 * Bombardier Dash 8 * Dornier 328 * Embraer EMB 120 Brasilia * Fokker F27 and Fokker 50 * Ilyushin Il-114 * Saab 340 and 2000 * Sukhoi Su-80 * Xian MA600 * CASA CN-235 References ;Notes ;Bibliography * Jackson, Paul. Jane's All The World's Aircraft 2003–2004. Coulsdon, UK: Jane's Information Group, 2003. ISBN 0-7106-2537-5. * Taylor, Michael J. H. Brassey's World Aircraft & Systems Directory 1999/2000. London: Brassey's, 1999. ISBN 1-85753-245-7. External links * Official site * ATR presents the first ATR '-600 series' aircraft (1 October 2009) * ATR −600 Series launch announcement * ATR −600 Series *ATR −600 Series cabine * ATR −600 Series cockpit Category:Alenia aircraft Category:Airbus Defence and Space aircraft Category:1980s international airliners Category:Twin-engined tractor aircraft Category:France–Italy relations Category:High-wing aircraft Category:1980s international patrol aircraft